Disrespectful
by darkalbino
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto accompany Sakura to a cemetery to visit her deceased friend. But what happens when Sasuke gets bored? That bench looks pretty inviting...


**Title: **Disrespectful

**Author**: darkalbino

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, SasuNaru, one-shot, Sakura bashing, strong language, and...well, naughty things (VERY naughty things) in a cemetery, so if you're morals are high, save what little innocence you have left and get out of here, Lord knows my innocence has long since flown (or rather, was thrown) right out the window

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belong to Kishi-kun ;__;**

* * *

  
**

****

xxxDisrespectfulxxx

"...And please God, watch over her, for she was my dearest friend. May your soul rest in peace, Ino...Amen." Sakura finished her prayer.

"Amen." Naruto responded.

"..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and frowned. The brunet had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hung down, bangs hiding his face, snoring softly. He growled and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Wake up, asswipe!" he whispered harshly, glad that Sakura's back was facing them.

The abused man jerked in surprise. "Wha?"

"The prayer is over."

"Oh," He muttered, eyes still foggy with sleep. "'Bout time."

Naruto rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, shoving his lover playfully with his shoulder. "I swear..."

"Don't swear in a cemetery Naruto, that's completely disrespectful." Sasuke chuckled and uncrossed Naruto's hands from their praying position in favor of lacing their fingers together.

"Oh you're one to talk! Falling asleep during prayer, you're such an asshole." he mumbled.

Sasuke plastered a smirk on his face and shrugged. "Wanna hear the dream I was having?"

Naruto raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Depends on what it was about."

"You." The cocky man replied.

Naruto visibly stiffened. "No, I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke chuckled. "You sure?"

Blue eyes flickered away from him. "Yes."

"Yes? So you do want to hear it?"

Naruto snapped at him with a scowl. "No!"

"No? You're not sure? Well, I'll tell you anyway-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded, surprised that Sakura still hadn't heard their quarreling.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand and smirked at him. "It was about you, a blindfold, some chains, a bottle of lube, my dick in-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto was blushing hard. "We're in a frikin _cemetery_! You can't have sexual fantasies in a cemetery! That's just downright wrong!"

Sasuke responded to his wise advice by groping him, causing the blond to yelp. "Knock it off!" Naruto yelled, appalled by his boyfriend's actions.

They stopped bickering at the sound of a heavy sob. Naruto frowned and went around Sakura to look at her face, only to find it buried in her hands, crying softly.

No wonder she hadn't heard them.

Naruto put one hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you alright, Sakura? Do you want to leave?"

The pink-haired girl looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. "N-no, Naruto, no," she felt her friend rub her back in a soothing manner, and she continued a bit more calmly. "I-I'm going t-to stay here for a-a while," she spat out through stutters.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay, we'll be back in a little while to get you, right Sasuke?" He looked up at the other boy, who shook his head in a clear 'No.'

Naruto sneered. '_Geez, what a hardass ._'

He patted the girl again. "We'll be back later Sakura, take your time."

She nodded in response and turned back to the grave.

Naruto stomped over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm harshly, pulling him away from his crying friend.

He led them to a small garden with four marble benches and three walls that were filled with the cremated dead, a spurring fountain stood in the middle. Naruto sat down on one of the benches and yanked Sasuke down to sit next to him. "What the _hell _is your problem?!" the blond screamed.

Sasuke's face held indifference. "What?" He quipped.

"What? You know very well 'what'!"

The pale man smirked. "You're so sexy when you're mad, do you know that? It's hard to take you seriously."

Naruto sputtered incrediously at the comment. "You better damn well be taking me seriously! You don't even _care _that Sakura is there crying her eyes out for her friend?!"

Sasuke was busy flicking dirt from under his fingernails."Not particularly, no."

Naruto's fists clenched in frustration. He knew Sasuke didn't like Sakura much, and he knew he had liked Ino even less, but still, it wasn't fair to Sakura, the way he was acting. He flinched when he felt a hand on the small of his back. "Stop that damn it!"

Sasuke feigned shock. "Naruto, cursing in a cemetery? Tsk, tsk, you should be punished."

"What?! D-don't you go lecturing me you bastard! _You're_ the one who fell asleep during prayer! _You're_ the one who was feeling up on me while Sakura was crying! And _you're_ the one who doesn't give a shit about Sakura's feelings! So fuck you Sasuke!"

"Well, actually, I'm much more in the mood to be fucking _you _right now."

Naruto's eyes widened to a comical imitation of dinner plates. "We are NOT fucking in a cemetery."

"Just pretend we're in you're bedroom."

"Pretend we're in my...bedroom? You expect me to let you fuck me in a cemetery and pretend we're in my _bedroom_?

"Or mine, or the couch, or the kitchen table, it really doesn't matter, or even in the shower...Hey! Wanna do it in the fountain?"

"Wha-what? No! No no no! We are not doing it AT ALL! Do you have any idea how...how...how WRONG that is?!"

"It's kinky, you know I enjoy kinky things Naruto."

"Sasuke, we are _not _going to have sex in a-ah!" The blond was cut off by teeth attacking his neck. He placed his hands on his attacker's shoulders and tried, in vain, to push him off. "T...teme, stop...it's...ow!" a rough bite to his ear choked the sentence.

"No more talking, " Sasuke whispered, "Not unless it's you screaming my name, or you begging for more."

"Sasuke, we can't - mph!" He was cut off again when soft, but demanding lips were placed on his. He kept his mouth shut tightly. They couldn't do this, they just _couldn't_. There were unwritten laws that stated things so outrageous, that they just weren't allowed, and Naruto was pretty sure that having his boyfriend screw him in a cemetery was on that list of laws.

Sasuke growled in annoyance at his unresponsive partner. He let his hand drift down to the waistband of the other's pants and untucked the hem of his white dress shirt. His fingers slid under the material and ghosted over that delicious tan skin, until he reached a nipple, which he pinched roughly, making the blond shudder and gasp. He used that moment of opportunity to shove his tongue in the other's mouth. He rolled the eager muscle over his lover's teeth and along the roof of his wet cavern.

Naruto was still being stubborn. Though he was letting out little mewls and such, he was still trying to push the other away, determined not to give into this sinful act.

Sasuke sighed and gripped Naruto's side with the hand that was still under his shirt. He pulled away a bit, just enough to detach their mouths. "I'm going to have to take this up a notch, aren't I Naruto?" he murmured against the squirming blond's lips.

Naruto slowly shook his head, his morals fighting with his desire. "We can't, Sasuke...it's not..." the words died on his tongue and his mouth hung agape.

Sasuke had undone his belt and stuck a hand down his pants, gripping his member firmly. The Uchiha smirked, '_That shut him up nicely_.' He slid his hand up and down in two slow, steady strokes. "Now, what was that you were saying love?"

A moan, dripping with pleasure, is all that escaped Naruto's lips. Sasuke snorted a laugh. "Yes, that's what I thought." He continued to pump Naruto's penis, a little faster this time, as he licked and sucked on the poor man's neck, he swirled his thumb over the head of the member, smiling wickedly all the while.

Naruto was shaking his head from side to side, muttering incoherent nonsense. But, at the same time, he was pulling Sasuke closer, bucking his hips into his touch. "Nnn...Sa..." he mumbled.

"What was that Naruto? You want more?" Sasuke asked seductively, giving an extra hard squeeze to a certain area that was receiving his attentions.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, bucking wildly now, and released a long, deep moan that was absolutely saturated in need, letting Sasuke know he'd won.

The raven muttered what could have been a "finally" and pulled his hand out of the boy's pants, earning a disapproving glare from him. He merely kissed his forehead. "Relax koi, you know the best is yet to come."

He pushed Naruto down on the bench and ripped his shirt apart, the buttons making small popping noises as it was torn. He dropped it to the floor.

The bench was too small for their long bodies, so Naruto's head hung over the end, completely exposing his innocent neck, which already had several love bites from Sasuke's earlier actions. Sasuke straddled his hips, which was rather difficult due to lack of space, but he managed to pull it off. Naruto lifted his hands and undid Sasuke's pants, which owned a groan of appreciation from the older male. Sasuke finished the job, removing all visible articles of clothing, leaving them both stark nude.

Naruto flew up from the cool marble touching his heated skin, his hips crashing into Sasuke's, eliciting a delicious moan of pleasure from both men.

Sasuke placed his hand under Naruto's head and buried it in his soft, golden locks. He lifted the younger and pressed their lips together in a loving, passionate kiss. Sasuke loved how Naruto always tasted slightly of ramen and spices. He grew even more excited when the one beneath him tried to take control of the kiss by chasing the other's tongue back into his mouth with his own.

After a short tongue war, of which Sasuke won, he dropped Naruto and brought his hands to a tan stomach. He gripped the torso and began a slow grinding motion with their pelvises.

Naruto gasped and gripped the sides of the bench so hard, his knuckles turned white. "Oh God...Sasuke...Sa..." His name melted into a moan. Sasuke grunted and rocked his body harder against his little blond, desperate to increase the friction. He brought one of his hands down to fondle the other's balls, unaware of the highly erotic noises falling from his lips that proved he was immensely enjoying the way their hot erections slid and rubbed against one another. "Still a bad idea...Naruto?" he asked between pants.

Naruto shook his head rapidly, and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. "Sasuke...more."

An evil smirk made itself known. "More what, Naruto?"

"Mooore..." Naruto drawled out, his head lolling as his his eyes squeezed shut.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want, Naruto." He grabbed both their dicks and squeezed them together with one hand, sending the younger man into mini convulsions.

Naruto shuddered, his mind clouded by lust. "Stop - uhn - _teasing_...more, now!"

Sasuke jerked roughly at their erections. He chuckled and pushed down on his lover with his hips. "You're not understanding baby, I need you to tell me _exactly _what you want."

"Bastard..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned into the blond's ear. "You want my dick, don't you, Naruto? Stretching you out and fucking you deep. Tell me, Naurto, that you _want _me inside you - I love to hear you say it."

Naruto looked up at him with glazed eyes. He should have known this was coming, they always played this game, but he was shocked that the Uchiha could still form coherent sentences. "Sasuke..." he began, "Sasuke, I need you."

"That's not what I told you to say, Naruto."

"Godammit teme!" He locked his arms around the raven's neck and yanked him down into a rough kiss, grinding his hips uncontrollably against him.

He pulled away and whispered against the other's lips, "Fuck me, Sasuke." he gave him a quick peck, "I want it - I _need _you inside me."

Sasuke snickered in triumph. "See? Was that so hard?" He abruptly shoved three fingers into Naruto's mouth, "Suck."

The blond muttered an incoherent, "I know what to do," and coated the fingers in his saliva, rolling his tongue all over the digits. When he felt they were wet enough, he released them.

Sasuke trailed one slick finger down Naruto's chest to the cleft of his ass and slipped it in.

Naruto moaned and rocked against the invading finger; small, needy noises flying from his lips.

Sasuke bit his own lip in response and buried his face in Naruto's stomach. He gave a tentative lick to the tan boy's pulsing member while sliding another digit inside him.

Naruto jumped and moaned loudly. "Fuck, Sasuke..." He reached down for Sasuke's hair and tugged harshly at it, "I want them deeper..." He demanded.

Sasuke gave another lick and began scissoring the fingers, making Naruto groan in slight pain. He hushed him quietly and searched for that special spot that would have the other seeing stars...

"Oh God! Sasuke! There!"

The brunet smirked, turning his fingers and pushing them repeatedly against the bundle of nerves. He took the boy's entire erection into his mouth and sucked vigorously while inserting the last finger.

Naruto fisted both his hands in midnight hair and cried out as Sasuke pressed all three fingers mercilessly against his prostate and sucked him off. "Sasuke...! In me - shit - ah, _now_!" He begged breathlessly.

The older man smiled. Deciding he'd tortured the other long enough, he removed his fingers and released the member, placing his own erection at the tight entrance.

He pushed the head past the ring of muscles and Naruto arched of the bench, panting and gasping.

Sasuke stopped, afraid he'd hurt him. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Naruto nodded frantically. "Yeah yeah, don't stop!"

Sasuke started again, slowly, which frustrated the other boy. He didn't want soft and gentle, he wanted rough and hard. Naruto tightened his legs around Sasuke and impaled himself on him.

Sasuke gasped, "Fuck Naruto!" he screamed in shock as he was enveloped by that delicious heat.

Naruto moaned so loudly, he was sure the dead around them would wake to see what the commotion was. His lips quirked into a satisfied smile, "Sasuke..._move_."

Sasuke regained his senses and began to move at an agonizingly slow pace. Naruto sneered, "_Faster_!"

The Uchiha grunted, not wanting much more of this gentle shit either. He lifted Naruto up and slammed him against a wall of cremated people. Naruto instinctively tightened his legs around him, "Mmmm yeah, Sasuke."

Stirred by his lover's moans of ecstasy, and his own building desires, Sasuke began to thrust in and out of the other male, wrapping a hand around the weeping erection between them that moved against his stomach with each thrust.

Naruto grounded himself hard against Sasuke's dick, searching desperately for more, for that perfect hit of pleasure that would have him biting his lip in ecstasy. "God Sasuke, harder!"

Sasuke complied with his wish and put as much power and speed into his thrusts as he could, his muscles flexing beneath pale flesh as Naruto shot up slightly with each invasion.

Naruto could feel that familiar heat coiling in his stomach, and the thought that he was having sex with Sasuke on a wall full of dead ash now seemed laughable rather than unthinkable.

"Shit...Naruto!" Was all Sasuke had time to say before he spilled his seed inside his lover's body.

"Oh fuck...Sasuke! Yes!" Naruto screamed when he felt the other man fill him and orgasmed as well, splashing ribbons of cum all over their stomachs.

They both slid to the floor, completely spent and panting in exhaustion.

Sasuke slid out of the comforting heat and wiped a finger across his stomach, licking off the substance, moaning in pleasure. "You always taste so good, Naruto."

Said blond groaned as he blinked away the lust from his eyes, the reality of the situation hitting him. "Oh my God!" He shot up from the floor, a dull ache running up his spine, but he ignored it, used to the pain. "Oh my God ! We just...we just...we're going to hell!"

Sasuke stuck a finger in his ear and snorted. "What are you talking about dobe?"

Naruto gaped at him. "Sasuke! We just had SEX in a _cemetery_!"

"So?" He pulled his finger out and flicked something off, "We could've done worse."

"Worse? HOW?! You just _fucked _me on a wall full of _cremated _people!"

Sasuke bent over to pick up his shirt. "You weren't complaining. Besides, we could've done it in a church." He paused in his actions, "Hey...that's not a bad idea."

"You're unbelievable!" Naruto yelled while pulling his pants on. He plucked his shirt off the floor, letting it hang off his pointer finger and then shoving it in Sasuke's face with a frown. "Why did you have to rip it?"

Sasuke looked up from buttoning his own shirt and shrugged. "I was excited, it's your fault for being so damn irresistible."

Naruto mumbled something about "eager bastards" and pulled on his maimed clothing, even though it revealed his tanned chest (not that anyone would complain, dead or not), "Don't you try to blame it on me you horny jerk!"

"What...what are you guys doing?"

Both boys froze at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Shit." Naruto muttered, horrified and looking like he had just been caught writing with crayons on the walls, while Sasuke was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Naruto, why is your shirt...and what's that white stuff?" Her eyes widened gradually in realization. "Did you guys just..."

Sasuke sniffed and turned away from her. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us."

"Sasuke! You _forced _me into it!" He pointed an accusing finger at his lover, "This is all _your _fault! _He _started it Sakura!"

"Idiot, weren't you the one screaming for more and begging me to go faster?" Sasuke stated matter of factly.

Naruto blushed, "I...I...that's not fair!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed him hard, then pulled away. "You enjoyed it and you know it."

Naruto didn't respond...because Sasuke was right. He sighed in defeat, "Hey, why did Sakura get so quiet?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who cares?"

Well, Sakura had shut her annoying ass up because she had fainted, much to Sasuke's enjoyment.

* * *

**Why did Ino die? Your guess is as good as mine...pretend she got hit by an SUV, idk...**


End file.
